The Tell
The Tell is the fifth episode of Season 1 and the Teen Wolf series. Synopsis There's another animal attack, this time witnessed by Jackson and Lydia, raising more questions about wild animals. Meanwhile, Scott and Allison skip school and Derek must deal with the werewolf hunters on his own. Plot Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Seth Gillam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Robert Pralgo as David Whittemore *Jeff Rose as Mr. Martin *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin Guest Cast *Michael Dane as Leveque *JayR Kalis as Ulrich *Sharon Conley as Ms. Ramsey *Robert S. Anthony as Onlooker (uncredited) Continuity *It is revealed to be Allison's birthday in this episode. Though the timeline in this series is difficult to follow, this revelation suggests that Allison's birthday is at some point in the last week of January, approximately the 31st. **It is also revealed that Allison got held back as a result of having moved around constantly, which is why she's 17 and a year older than the other sophomores. The Argent family's constant moving was first referenced in Wolf Moon. *The fact that electricity is a weakness to Werewolves is first revealed in this episode after Kate Argent use a cattle-prod taser against Derek Hale. *Rafael McCall was mentioned again in this episode by Melissa McCall, though not by name. He was first mentioned by Scott McCall in Pack Mentality, and was vaguely referenced again in Magic Bullet. *It is revealed that Stiles Stilinski is named after his maternal grandfather, whose name is apparently very difficult to pronounce, and that he prefers "Stiles" as a nickname as a result of this. The mystery of Stiles' true name remained unknown until ''Blitzkrieg'', where it was revealed that his first name is Mieczysław. *This episode marks the first time that it is implied that Derek and Kate have a past history together, a topic that will be delved into deeper throughout the rest of Season 1. *Kate also reveals to Derek that while the Argents did find Laura Hale in the preserve and cut her body in half, they weren't actually the ones who killed her-- The Alpha was, which is how he got her power. This was first implied in Second Chance at First Line *Leveque's death marked the second victim in the Alpha's string of violent murders after Garrison Myers was attacked in Pack Mentality and ultimately died of his wounds in that episode. *For the first time, Werewolves are said to stronger in packs in this episode, a theme that will continue throughout the series. *This episode marks the first appearance of the spiral, a symbol that has a deep meaning for Werewolves and which will play a larger role throughout Season 1 and the rest of the series. Trivia *The title is a reference to a conversation between Scott McCall and Allison Argent while they were skipping school, when he remarked that he could tell when Allison was lying because she has a "tell," a term used in poker and other card games to describe a reaction that alerts the other players as to what cards they have or whether or not they are bluffing. *Each of the five main high school students are discussed by teachers at the Beacon Hills High School parent-teacher conferences-- Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore and Allison Argent. This revealed quite a bit of information regarding the true characteristics and background of these characters. **Jackson was described as driven and ambitious due to feeling the need to prove himself to the biological parents he's never met, explaining how intent he is to be the best at everything he does, such as lacrosse. **Lydia's parents fought with each other during her conference and assume that something is wrong with her at school, only to be told by her teacher that Lydia's high grades in her AP classes have pushed her GPA over a 5.0, and that this in conjunction with her leadership skills have made the teacher want to have her IQ tested. ***In Season 3, it will be revealed that Lydia's IQ was tested and that she scored a genius-level 170. **Stiles is described as being very smart but totally unable to focus on the tasks at hand, and Bobby Finstock revealed that Stiles wrote a paper on the history of male circumcision for Economics class. **Scott is described as a good kid who seems distracted by issues outside of class and who has had poor attendance through this semester. It is suggested by the teacher that he needs a strong male role model, i.e. his father, but Melissa insists that the family is better off without him. **Allison is described as a sweet girl who has the potential for rebellion due to the family constantly moving around, but when the teacher remarks that she hopes Allison is feeling better, Chris and Victoria realize that she skipped class. *In a strange turn of events, the wounds on the back of Jackson's neck from where Derek clawed him in Magic Bullet glowed pink when the Alpha approached him at the video rental store after it killed Leveque. Why this happened remains a mystery to this day. Body Count *Leveque - mauled to death, killed by The Alpha *Mountain lion- shot, killed by Chris Argent Locations *Video 2*C *Burger Restaurant *Hale House **Living Room *Argent House **Allison's Bedroom *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Beacon Hills High School **Entrance Hall **Mr. Harris' Classroom **Ms. Ramsey's Classroom **Coach Finstock's Office *Martin House **Lydia's Bedroom *Beacon Hills Preserve *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room Soundtrack Gallery Scallison-Season-1-Episode-5.jpg Scott and Allison caught.png Stiles and Lydia get awkward the tell.png Allison and scott the tell.gif 13f393f685c3c54b.jpg -Scott-Allison-scott-and-allison-23240290-450-254.gif 23dcd66afbafb1e49ed074d3acdd96d0.jpg Maxresdefault-1-0.jpg S1 Jackson shocked.jpg S1 Lydia.jpg Lydia crying.jpg S1 Jackson at moive rental.jpg Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 1